


'Are you really going to play that soundtrack every time I enter the room?'

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: written for the prompt: “Are you really going to play that soundtrack every time I enter the room?” and the recent anniversary of Hello Internet.





	

It takes Dan a moment to figure out what’s going on when he enters the lounge that morning, to understand just why Phil looks so smug about playing some weird bitty music - he’s trying to keep a straight face but Dan can see it around his eyes. He’s known Phil more than long enough to know when he’s particularly pleased with a joke.

“What is-” he even starts to ask, before realisation hits him in the form of a memory of frantic editing, skyping Phil to get tips on how best to change the colours - as if he had no idea - when his computer really couldn’t handle the two programmes at once. As twitter had so kindly reminded him it’s been seven years since Hello Internet, and now Phil has seen fit to remind him too.

“Really?” Dan asks, voice flat. “You’re not even going to play the actual video, just that tiny random piece of music on repeat?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Phil protests, but he’s starting to look particularly amused around the mouth now too.

Dan just rolls his eyes and flops into his sofa crease besides Phil, reaching over to mute the sound on his laptop and glad when that seems to be the end of it.

~~~

Dan should have known better. He leaves the lounge to make them drinks and when he comes back Phil plays it, he joins Phil in the kitchen as they make lunch and it turns out he’s managed to get the music on his phone, he comes back from the bathroom and Phil is playing it again. Every time Phil lets Dan stop the audio with no fuss, or stops it himself when Dan realises that all he has to do is ask, but it still doesn’t take long for Dan to break.

“See if I ever make you a drink again,” Dan huffs, handing over the ribena before muting Phil’s laptop for approximately the 18th time. “I’m going to move to my own room and hibernate there all day, you see if I don’t.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Phil says innocently.

“Are you really going to play that soundtrack every time I enter a room?” Dan demands, simply raising an eyebrow when Phil does his best - adorable - confused face.

“Soundtrack? Would you call that a soundtrack?” Phil asks. “It’s just a random audio file I found on my laptop this morning, it helps me focus on work.”

“Suure it does,” Dan replies sarcastically. “I’m sure you finding it, and finding that it was just so helpful to you working - which, by the way, doesn’t explain why you played it in the kitchen - has nothing to do with the date.”

“Date?” Phil has hit on the perfect innocently confused voice, Dan will give him that. “I don’t know anything about the date, is it something important today?”

“You better not be saying that in three days time,” Dan grumbles, fighting back a smirk. At least Phil’s done something original this year.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/nymeriahale)!


End file.
